icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie
Seddie is the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson from the show iCarly. It's the most popular iCarly ship. "Seddie" Moments *in "iPilot" Sam drags Freddie from his apartment to Carly's. *In "iDream Of Dance" Freddie and Sam are lying against one another at some point during the couch montage, when they realize it they sort of awkwardly pull away. *In "iWill Date Freddie" Sam and Freddie hug. Also the look on Sam's face as Freddie is with Valarie gives a glimpse that she may have feelings for Freddie. *in "iSpy A Mean Teacher" Sam and Freddie give each other a fist bump after Freddie said the viewers were coming back. *In "iFence" Sam wants Freddie to kick some butt. *In "iOwe You" Freddie is the one who knows Sam has a lot of pride. *In "iGo To Japan" Freddie gives Sam a tummy tickle and she doesnt mind. Sam and Freddie also High Five in the episode as well as Hug. *In "iKiss" Sam and Freddie share their first kiss with one another. They each complimented the other on their "Good Work" and each thought it was "Nice". *In "iMake Sam Girlier" Freddie calls Sam a real close friend. Sam also pretends Freddie is her Crush. *in "iReunite With Missy" Freddie gives up a cruise that he really wanted to go on just to help Sam. *In "iThink They Kissed" the episode ends with Carly questioning Sam and Freddie about the length of the kiss they shared and if they liked it. The whole scene is awkward and neither of them ends up answering the "did you like it?" question leaving the truth somewhat open ended. *In "iThink They Kissed" and "iFind Lewberts Lost Love" Sam picks Freddie up and carries him over her shoulder. *In "iSpeed Date" Freddie brought Sam bacon in the morning. Sam also walked in on the Carly and Freddie dancing at the Groovy Smoothie and was visibly upset. *In "iHave My Principals" Sam and Freddie give each other a fist bump. Freddie also allows Sam to punch his backpack to get her anger out. *In "iFind Lewberts Lost Love" Sam and Freddie give each other a sweet look. *In "iQuit iCarly" Early in the episode, Freddie plays the "slap game" with Sam - she proceeds to slap him yet he continues to play. Later in front of the lockers Sam says she has just as much right to Freddie as Carly does. Some fans also note that Freddie was the one who pulls Sam in the window, while Spencer lifts Carly. "Seddie" Fansites *Bickering Sidekicks Sam and Freddie Board. -'' 'It has 1,188 members. The forum has the rank of the Most Members of an iCarly Shipping Community. *Sam & Freddie Fan Fiction - Sam & Freddie has 79 Pages of Stories. '' *Seddie Discussion Forum At TV.COM '- ''It has over 445 Pages and over 4,450 posts. '' *Sam and Freddie Fan Forum Thread #4 *Fanpop Club For Sam & Freddie "Seddie" Fandom Members *SarcasticLeaves - She is most famous for her Seddie themed iCarly videos she make's with best friend LaneTea on YouTube. iCarly's own Nathan Kress is a big fan of the videos. *SeddieMania - He is known for his iCarly episode previews and reviews on YouTube. *Beyondheroism__ - Is an iCarly fanartist. Website Hints *In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his phone is auto-spell checking and instead of saying "I loathe you" to Sam, it sends "I love you". *In a Random Debate video, Freddie feeds Sam a meatball for saying he's right. *Once, there was a poll asking who should be together. Sam/Freddie was in the lead. *In a "Baby Spencer" video, Sam and Freddie are Baby Spencer's parents. *Sam had to spend Thanksgiving with the Bensons because her mom went on Spring Break and Carly and Spencer were in Yakima. *In a "Bra who Tells Ghost Stories" video, George the Bra tells Freddie that some people think that he and Sam should go out. Freddie replies that he, "Will never date Sam Puckett." George replies that, "Never is a strong word." *In one of Sam's blogs, she gets a fortune from a cookie saying that she will fall in love with a nerd. Dan Schneider "Seddie" Hints *In response to some iCarly fans who thought Sam hated Freddie. Dan said "You guys. Come on. Think. Did you watch iKiss? Did you see the ending? Did you see how they said to each other: "I hate you." and "Hate you too." Do you really think Sam and Freddie "hate" each other? Do you really think each one thinks the other feels hatred? Or do you think maaaaaybe this is just a game they've played since the end of 6th grade... and they keep playing it... because each is afraid to stop playing it?" *In response to some iCarly fans who wondered why Seddie fan's should be happy with the end of iSpeed Date. Dan commented that "I assume you like the whole Sam+Freddie relationship. If that's true, the last 60 seconds of iSpeed Date should make you pretty happy. What do you think was the most significant occurrence in those last 60 seconds? Freddie asking Carly to dance? Carly accepting Freddie's invitation to dance? Or the expression on Sam's face when she saw them together and the fact that she just walked out? Hmmm?" *In response to a Seddie fan in the iSpeed Date funfacts that said "The look on Sam's face when she sees Carly and Freddie dancing...she was hurt. Which leads me to believe she may have feelings for "the dork." Dan responded with "Thank you. And I'm glad YOU get it. :)" *Dan posted a working script of a season 4 episode that made it very clear that Carly was terrified that Freddie may still love her and it also made it clear that Freddie is not in love with Carly. Who he is in love with is not made clear. Dan deleted it shortly after posting but it didnt stop someone from saving it.